


Picking Up The Pieces

by DarkestB4TheDawn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Villa, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestB4TheDawn/pseuds/DarkestB4TheDawn
Summary: When happily ever after doesn't pan out, all you can do is push away every reminder of what was. The thing is, there's one person that refuses to let you do that.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This got inspired by a playthrough I did where I realized at the end what a gem one of the characters was, but it was too late on that playthrough to do anything. Ended up giving me ideas.

It’d been over two years since your band mates convinced you to apply to be on the show _Love Island_ for a dare. Two years since you incredulously made it onto the show and changed your life forever. Before all this you’d been a small time singer in a band, underground but a healthy enough following to be able to make a living touring small clubs and get money from putting your albums up on Spotify and the like. You’d been drunk the night you agreed to do it for the hell of it. You never thought you’d actually get _cast_. But then you did. 

Once you did, you had to follow through, right?

_“Oh my days, it’ll be a right laugh if I actually make it.”_

You never expected to somehow win, become famous, or fall in love. 

Yet crazily enough all three had happened. Your run on the show had been a wild ride you’d never seen coming. Your fellow islanders became a family in and of itself, something comforting for a girl who didn’t have much of a family of her own. You had a rocky start when it came to love, picking Noah on day one had been a mess given that Hope shamelessly stole him on her turn despite all her talk about girls first. You ended up with Bobby in a friendship couple, not that you’d minded. That was when your friendship started, though Priya had stolen him when she entered the villa. The biggest mistake had been grafting on Rocco when you focused your efforts on convincing him to couple up with you. Only for him to hook up with Marisol behind your back. Figures. 

But things had a way of turning on a dime at the villa. Those early days with Bobby the two of you connected, simply talking about everything. A trust that was easy, simple and highly valuable on _Love Island_ where everyone was there to play the game, including yourself. Most would’ve seen a friendship couple as a dead end, for you it’d been a sense of security that lasted the summer. Priya, who you thought you’d hate, became your best friend there besides Bobby. Rocco, someone you thought you might have something with? He was nothing more than a flake that couldn’t be trusted. 

You’d been lucky on the day new housemates came in. You’d ran down to meet them without telling anyone out of spite thanks to the Rocco disaster. You hadn’t expected anything to happen. But then one managed to steal your heart, and not the one you expected. On the first date Henrik had been too much and you figured he’d be nothing more than a funny mate, someone to have tell you about his adventures and maybe one day take you and your friends on one. 

Funnily enough his sweet and rugged charm had snuck up on you. You’d wanted love, more than you’d ever admit to almost anyone in the house. The only one you’d told was Bobby, one night by the pool when neither of you could sleep. Part of the reason the dare to go on the show came up was because you’d been recently dumped by your ex after dating for three years. On the show you’d decided to play the strong and sassy role you typically enjoyed on stage when you were performing. It was an easy enough role to slip into and one you wore well. 

At this point you sigh, turning away from the mirror in your dressing room. You’ve had a long night though the audience seemed to love the concert. All you wanted to do now was relax and unwind, though that was harder and harder these days. It was rough when the memories slammed into you this way. You didn’t want to remember what might’ve been the happiest summer of your life. Remembering made the tears want to come again and honestly, crying was exhausting by now. You start brushing out your long blonde hair again, you rarely wear it down - typically keeping it up in two buns or in a long braid off to the side. 

After the show you’d come to learn you were a household name. People suddenly knew you and your band, _September Stars_. Your songs had suddenly charted on Billboard during your time on the island. It wasn’t something you’d been seeking. In fact you’d quite enjoyed being a smaller musician doing it for the love of music and nothing else. However, you had to admit to yourself when it all picked up that hearing your song on the radio never got old. You rolled with all the new opportunities that arose for you and the band, and you loved the craziness more than you would’ve ever expected. 

Henrik was very supportive. After the show you’d bought a house together though you didn’t spend much time as you would’ve liked in it together. You went back into the studio with your friends and once you released a new album, a new label signed you on. Tour dates were booked and your life became a whirlwind. He was traveling around again. Time together became more and more scarce. 

_Maybe it’s my fault. I wasn’t there enough_. You think, biting your lip. 

He’d been so understanding - at first. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t be home as much. All their lives had changed. Henrik himself had gotten offers to do nature shows for the Discovery Channel. Interviews happened and often, sometimes paparazzi trailed the two of you around when you _did_ manage to find time together. People couldn’t get enough of your Happily Ever After. 

You knew you shouldn’t but you open your phone and slowly creep on his Instagram profile. You’re logged out of course, no chance of accidentally liking a photo or anything. The new photos posted are like tiny daggers to the heart, no matter how many times you try to tell yourself he’s only with her because she reminds him of you. Everyone saw the odd similarities, even you while out loud you’d forever deny them. Mainly because it felt like she was a bad copy of you that ran out of ink halfway through printing. 

He’d been your _husband_ damn it. You’d loved him, head over heels.

Bobby had told you that you might be rushing it, the night you’d proposed at the first reunion, only six months after the show had ended. But you’d known you never felt like this before. You’d known that this was real and there was no reason to put it off. Besides, Henrik had said yes! You couldn’t be happier and it made you want to be even more spontaneous. 

_“Casey, are you sure?” He’d asked you later that night, both of you sitting down at the fire pit while Henrik caught up with Lucas over at the pool. He was the only one who called you by the name you preferred, your middle name. Everyone else dubbed you ‘MC’ after learning what your real name was during the secrets challenge. Mainly because you’d begged them not to call you it, MC had been the compromise. Bobby had come up with it actually, but never used it himself. He was funny that way._

_“Bobby…” You couldn’t, wouldn’t stop smiling. “I love him. I know this is right so why wait?”_

_“I know…” His bright golden-brown eyes gazed at you searchingly. “But that won’t go anywhere if you wait. I don’t want you to get hurt. We haven’t been back on the outside long enough, and things can change. That’s all.”_

_You hugged him tightly, his body fitting snugly against yours. Besides Priya there wasn’t a soul you trusted more. He was your mate through and through, always there and always ready to be there however you needed. You only wished Bobby had been able to find what he was looking for during his time on the island. He deserved that more than anyone in that house, including you._

_“I won’t get hurt.”_

_“If he does anything to hurt you,” He murmured against you, pulling away finally after several long moments. “I’m coming after him.”_

_You giggled. “Bobby the Buttercream Killer, it has a nice ring to it.”_

_“Sounds like a new spin off show.” He grinned. “Might need to pitch it.”_

_You laugh. “Only if you let me write the theme song for it.”_

But in the end, Bobby had been right. It’d been too much, too soon. Maybe Henrik had loved you like you thought. Maybe he didn't. It was hard to know. Maybe your relationship had been too new to handle the strain of it all. All you knew was that you’d managed to get home a night earlier than expected, having changed your flights to surprise Henrik. You’d come into your beautifully decorated flat that the prize money had brought and found him enjoying company you hadn’t expected. 

There he’d been, on the couch with Blake moaning his name. Doing things she tried every day to black out of your mind but the images were seared into your brain forever. That bitchy wanna-be who hadn’t been able to handle the fact people liked you more than her. You’d tried your damnedest in the villa to be kind and give her a chance, despite the fact he hadn’t stayed loyal during your time at Casa Amour. It’d been pointless as she made sure to try and make you miserable any time she was near you. You’d known she’s still wanted Henrik, what you hadn’t known was that the feeling was mutual. 

Ha. Cheating bastard.

You snort derisively at the memory of seeing her with him at the Stick or Switch. 

That should’ve been your red flag. 

Blake had been dumped a night later and he’d apologized, expressing his worries that you hadn’t stayed loyal and that perhaps his feelings about what the two of you had, had been wrong. You’d believed him. You’d believed him damn it! And there he’d been, cheating on you for who knew how long. 

The newest pictures on his Instagram were with Blake, of course. They’d been together six months now. The divorce had been all over the gossip rags, because of who they all were now. The entire thing had gone viral, in fact. #HenriksWhore trended all over Twitter, much to your amusement. Mainly because most people had forgotten who Blake was. It being everywhere had made it harder to move on, however. 

You check your voicemail after closing the window. That was enough torture for today. Another text from Priya, a message from Chelsea about how she misses her bra. The divorce really opened your eyes to who cared. The people who really wanted to be there for you after things weren’t so peachy anymore. 

Hope of course had been fake from the start, she pretended to be all friends forever at interviews or charity events but you never heard from her outside of those. Lottie would send emails but ever since she moved to America she seemed to have been swallowed up by her new life. Noah called often, as did Rahim. Priya would do facechats, saying she missed your face. Bobby would call often, telling you about all the shenanigans he had while filming his new baking show. 

The problem was that talking to them hurt. Talking to them reminded you of the villa and you couldn’t take it anymore. You found yourself sending their calls to voicemail more. Responding to texts late. Being too busy for meetups when your tour landed in their hometowns. You feel guilty, so damn guilty for pushing them away. Chelsea sounded sad in every message now, saying how much she misses your support. Priya’s texts are worse, nothing but supportive and letting you know she’ll be there for you the moment you’re ready to let someone back in. And Bobby? He calls, but you never answer. He leaves no message or text, simply tries again later. It’s all enough to make you feel like the biggest arse on the planet. They loved you and you know they don’t deserve this.

But you couldn’t keep being reminded of the way it was. 

And as with any major heartbreak in your life, your way of coping was with an upheaval. The last time was to join the show. This time, it was to slowly push everyone away. Maybe then you would finally learn it was better not to wear your heart on your bikini strap. 

A knocking on your door startles you out of your thoughts. A sigh follows. It’s probably Davy, your drummer. He’d been worried about you lately. You adjust your dark blue dress and smile at yourself in the mirror. It seemed convincing enough for now. You didn’t want to worry anyone. You just wanted to find a way to piece yourself back together again, though that idea was starting to look harder and harder on paper. Standing, you head to the door. 

Once it opens you’re faced with a sight you’d never expected. 

Golden eyes, and a bright smiling face full of freckles on soft caramel skin. 

“Hey Lass.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are enjoying it so far. I've written in other fandoms but not this one. So it means a lot. <3

When he’d first set eyes on her, on his very first day at the villa, he’d been blown away. Besides the fact she was absolutely gorgeous, it was the way she carried herself. There’d been a spunk and confidence he found himself unable to resist. In that moment he’d known his head wouldn’t be turned even once during his time there. His heart had been racing, practically jumping out of his chest. So he’d coped in the only way he’d known how...making jokes. When she burst out laughing, his hopes lifted. Maybe she’d pick him. Maybe this was it. After always being used, taken advantage of, or forever being sidelined as the friend...maybe this was it. 

But she didn’t. 

He should’ve expected as much.

A petty part of him he didn’t like to acknowledge was happy Hope had stolen Noah away after Casey picked him. Bobby hadn’t felt worthy of even being _on_ the damn show, and knew he was out of his league. Everyone wanted her. Of course they did. What chance did he have? He felt like an idiot for thinking even for a moment that he had a chance. So he offered his friendship. Because that was who he was, and he wanted to be there for her however he could. Even though he knew it would never happen, his happiest days there had been in the beginning when they were coupled up. He hadn’t been her first choice, but he’d still take it. 

She’d even been sweet enough to say he’d been her second choice, though he knew she didn’t mean it. It didn’t matter. It still caused his brain to shut down for a moment. Their connection was instant and he felt like he’d known her for years despite having just met. He’d never been great at hiding his feelings, those blushes came at times he wished they hadn’t. They would talk for so many hours while the others were upstairs under duvets or in cabinets and closets. They would sit by the fire pit, or by the pool and just...talk. In a short time they’d become so important to each other and he couldn’t imagine not having her in his life.

Watching her fall for Henrik had been a special kind of torture. She would light up around Thor Junior and he’d be there next to Marisol wondering why it couldn’t be him. He wanted her to be happy though, more than anything. The joy her smiles gave him, despite the bitterness that Henrik gave them to her instead of him, were worth it. So he’d stay quiet and hop from friendship couple to friendship couple. Lottie had tried to turn his head once, but to no avail. She saw right through him and his _“I have a hard time not seeing all you girls as friends”_ line too that everyone else seemed to believe.

_“You’re in love with MC aren’t you? Does she know?”_

_“She doesn’t need to know. She’s happy so I’m happy for her.”_

_“You should tell her.”_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his eyes away. “Why Lozza? So I can ruin our friendship by making it weird? She knows I had a crush at the start and that’s all she needs to know. I don’t want to lose her...she has Henrik to love.”_

_“Bobby-”_

_He jumped up, reaching down to pull Lottie up with him. “Come on. I suddenly have a craving to play around in the kitchen. What do you think about mango-kiwi flavored cupcakes?”_

He’d always make excuses or find something to bake when Lottie brought it up. Eventually she stopped and kept his secret for him. Because what would telling Casey really do? She’d reject him and then he couldn’t even have the fantasy anymore. That was even worse. Sure the clean break might have helped him move forward and on but that wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted wasn’t possible but at least keeping it to himself meant he could kid himself into thinking about a _someday_ that would never come.

He’d been her Best Person at her wedding. Of course he had been. How could he not be there for the biggest day of her life? It’d been hell but he hid it behind cheesy jokes and lots of smiles. She’d looked so happy. Despite his objections and the fact he’d seen the way Henrik had been with Blake during Casa Amour, he trusted Casey and her judgment. She’d said they talked it out. Bobby thought maybe the guy did tell her everything and she forgave it, despite staying so undeniably loyal while multiple guys kept trying to turn her head. 

He wanted to kick himself daily for assuming that. 

The last time he’d seen her was a week after the divorce finalized. He’d shown up at her place in London, having been in the city for interviews about the new chain of bakeries he was trying to launch. The cooking show had taken off, people said he was a natural on TV with his sense of humor and ease in the kitchen. It felt like all his dreams were coming true. 

Too bad without her, they all felt empty and hollow. 

Then she started cutting everyone out. Bobby hadn’t been able to understand it. It was so unlike her. She was the type to do anything for a friend, not push them away. He was one of the few islanders to know that when she was hurting, she would do something drastic but he’d never expected that. Him and Priya had been the last to feel the shutout. But the day came when she stopped answering his calls, even to just apologize and make excuses. 

Nobody knew this, but after news had got out about Henrik and Blake, Bobby had run into them. It was at some stupid club, he’d went there one night while visiting a cousin of his. The sight of them had made him angry in a way he rarely let himself be. He hated conflict, hated arguing. He wanted everyone to just get along and be happy. If something was broken, he wanted to fix it. 

_He’d stormed up to Henrik who was laughing with Blake at a tiny booth. Normally he would ignore confrontation, internalize it and deal with it alone. But it was like his body moved on it’s own, unable to think any of it though. How could they be doing this? How could they be so happy knowing they destroyed one of the best people any of them knew? They had to know they’d be seen, that Casey herself would probably be asked about this once photos ended up online. Didn’t they care?_

_“Bobby.” Henrik had said, looking up with surprise. “Didn’t expect to run into you here.”_

_“Yeah I thought you’d be off hiding in the wilderness.”_

_“Blake wanted to go out so I thought I’d join her.”_

_He shook his head. “You don’t feel bad at all do you? You didn’t while the girls were at Casa Amour and you don’t now. You may not know what you’ve lost now, but you will. And being with…” He looked at Blake. “Someone not nearly as wonderful as her will remind you of it soon enough.” Bobby sighed, looking at the girl before him as she opened her mouth to say something. “I thought better of you. It was one thing at the villa. You wanted to stay and she was away. But this time you destroyed their marriage because you liked the chase.”_

_She rolled her eyes at him. “If their marriage was so great, I wouldn’t have been able to break it. She obviously wasn’t enough for him.”_

_“No, he wasn’t good enough for her. But he does deserve someone like you. Karma is like a rotten cupcake, that sour taste always comes back to bite.”_

_And he’d walked out, angry with himself for going over to say something. Proud of himself for not punching the blonde in the face the way he’d wanted to. Sad because Casey deserved better than any of them, but love wasn’t something any of them could control._

When he’d heard her band had a tour date in Glasgow, he’d realized it was an opportunity to try and be the support he was sure she needed. He bought a ticket and watched her perform. He’d seen her perform before, but this was different. He could still see her love for what she did, that passion he always adored about her. But there was a sadness in her eyes that couldn’t and wouldn’t fade. His lass was still broken and it broke him too. 

Seeing her now, in this state after he managed to get backstage to her dressing room did nothing but confirm he’d made the right choice. Because there was always that nagging voice in his head saying she was sick of him. That he wasn’t good enough for even friendship anymore. He’d never been the most confident person and always sought to compensate for it by faking it anyway. Most people bought into the hype. Deep down however he still battled those insecurities. In this case he refused to let the doubts win, determined to be there for her. Now he was more thankful than ever that he’d done this. 

To the casual observer she looked fine. Her dress was yet another stylish choice, hugging each curve in just the right place. The deep blue brought out her eyes though he noticed the spunk that always lit them up was missing. She seemed tired and her smile was beautiful but forced. He just wanted to hold her in his arms but restrained himself. 

“Hey Lass.”


End file.
